El Gato y el Armadillo
by DeidaraClayMolder
Summary: The sad tale of love that is unreturned, but for release. i don't own any of the bleach characters or locations.


Ulquiorra lay in his chambers looking out upon the white sands of Heuco Mundo. He lay there wondering if his day could get any worse, first Grimmjow made fun of him again (something he despises more than anything), Aizen made him cry like a girl and embarrass him in front of his Grimmjow… he had a special spot for the kitty in his heart, he likes to pretend that he hates him but inside it rips him apart, he cant understand why Grimmjow is so mean! After all how can a cute little pussy cat be so cruel?! As Ulquiorra lay in a sort of dream-like state he suddenly hears a knock at the door he stands and stretches, the pounding on the door get ever more so demanding "Coming coming!" yells a stoic Ulquiorra.

He stumbles over to the door and yawns once again as the person on the other side begins to yell… wait it sounds as if it were Gin but why would Gin be bothering him as this hour? He opens the door to be furthermore surprised to see that it was Grimmjow in a state of disarray, "What is your problem Grimmjow Jaggerjack?" he says angrily " I want you!" says Grimmjow in a melancholy tone.

As Grimmjow stood in Ulquiorras' doorway staring at him with a cruel smile… "Well you can't have me." he said to Grimmjow clearly making him rather furious. " Well if you won't give yourself to me than I guess I'll just have to take you by force!" Grimmjow yelled as he pushed Ulquiorra to the floor and slammed the door behind him locking it making sure his little armadillo… wouldn't escape.

Ulquiorra crawls backward hurriedly as Grimmjow advances… "Scared armadillo!" he says grinning ear to ear. "N-n-no.." he stutters as Grimmjow starts to crawl towards Ulquiorra in a cat-like fashion. " To bad, your going to be mine!" he says pulling Ulquiorra to him, pulling his hakama off with no hesitation from Ulquiorra, he began to kiss Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra pushed him away hastily "Ah-ah-ah my little armadillo you think you'll get away that easily!" he laughed as he ripped off Ulquiorras' mask to reveal unkempt hair and one eye lacking make-up but still revealing to Grimmjow the verdant, emerald beauty of Ulquiorras' eyes. " Mmm, mint my favorite flavor." explained Grimmjow in a seductive tone as he removes Ulquiorras' haori to reveal a beautiful, ashen body. Grimmjow ran his finger over Ulquiorras' smooth, lithe body. As he got closer to Ulquiorras' cock brushing it slightly… making Ulquiorra tingle just enough to make Grimmjow smile.

As Grimmjow smiled at Ulquiorra's fear he moved up to his lips and kissed . Ulquiorra no longer refused or rejected Grimmjow, he accepted. Grimmjow removed himself from Ulquiorra's lips and began to hold him closer. He pushed Ulquiorra up against the wall and began to kiss him once again while rubbing his hands up and down his back. "I love you, I always have!!" said Ulquiorra as he went hard. Grimmjow turned Ulquiorra around and whispered into his ear, "Not me!" as Grimmjow began to thrust him violently making Ulquiorra whimper and moan.

Ulquiorra began to hurt as Grimmjow thrust him, he began to cry the emotions he had held up for so long began to free themselves from his stoic expression… Grimmjow hated him everything he had ever hoped in his life began to drown him in one fell swoop, ending with Grimmjow's hatred of him, but he couldn't hate him if he was treating him like this… could he? He couldn't be that foul hearted! His thoughts finished quickly as Grimmjow came inside of him making him scream in agony and make a rather large mess upon his wall.

Grimmjow dropped Ulquiorra onto the floor leaving him a bumbling mess on the floor. Ulquiorra reached toward Grimmjow, the only thing he thought he could truly love in his life the only thing that made him cry… that could make him drown in his own sorrow. Grimmjow kicked his hand away, " I told you I just wanted to release you stupid moron!" Ulquiorra looked up at him one last time and whimpered slightly "Will you come back to me? Will you please!" He began to cry as Grimmjow looked at him… disgusted. He walked over to the door and gave Ulquiorra one last glance, "We'll just call this hmmm a rape." he smiled a cruel smile and slammed the door on his way out leaving the anemic body Ulquiorra to wallow in self misery, drowning in his own tears.

The End


End file.
